supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight to the Finish 2 Arc
The Fight to the Finish 2 Arc is the final chapter of the Mechtogan War Arc and Season 23 overall. This arc focuses on the Dark Heroes of Legend as they try to redeem themselves in the eyes of their friends while going up against the Pecking Order, Mechtavius Destroyer, the villains of the world, the Eggman Empire, the Vampire Avengers, and the mysterious V.E.G.A. organization. Main Characters Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Naruto Uzumaki (Present and Past versions) *Sasuke Uchiha (Present and Past versions) *Sakura Haruno (Present and Past versions) *Goku (Adult and Kid versions) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern and Classic versions) *Bowser (Adult and Baby versions) *Zombie Spider-Man *Psycho Kirby *Fabia Sheen *Ren Krawler *Gohan *Pichu *Anubias *Sellon *Dark Wasp *Samus Aran *Yami Bakura *Yami Zelda *Yami Kirby *Zombie Reed Team Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-102 Gamma *E-123 Omega *Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic *Gunz Lazar Heroes of the World *Piccolo *Vegeta *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks *Yamcha *Miles "Tails" Prower (Modern and Classic versions) *Knuckles the Echidna (Modern and Classic versions) *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Professor Xavier *Wolverine *Cyclops *Rogue *Gambit *Nightcrawler *Storm *Beast *Magneto *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Wasp *Giant-Man *Black Panther *Hawkeye *Boo Rock *Mario (Adult and Baby versions) *Luigi (Adult and Baby versions) *Wario (Adult and Baby versions) *Princess Peach (Adult and Baby versions) *Princess Daisy (Adult and Baby versions) *Donkey Kong (Adult and Baby versions) *Ben Tennyson (16-year old and 10-year old versions) *Gwen Tennyson (16-year old and 10 year old versions) *Kevin Levin *Crash Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Spyro the Dragon *Rosalina *Link *Zelda *Toon Link *Midna *Inuyasha *Aang *Yusuke Urameshi *Hiei *Jeremy Belpois *Yumi Ishiyama *Ulrich Stern *Odd Della Robia *Aelita Schaeffer *William Dunbar *Morrigan Aensland *Cloud Strife *Sora *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Captain Falcon *Solid Snake *Pikachu *Mewtwo *Wolf O'Donnell *Ike *Dan Kuso *Marucho Marukura *Shun Kazami *Mira Clay *Gus Grav *Spectra Phantom *Alice/Masquerade *Android 17 *Android 18 *Yugi Muto *Joey Wheeler *Tea Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Seto Kaiba *Jaden Yuki *Syrus Truesdale *Chazz Princeton *Zane Truesdale *Aster Phoenix *Jesse Anderson *Axel Brodie *Jim Crocodile Cook *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Yuma Tsukumo *Lena Isis *Zenet Surrow *Mason Brown *Jesse Glenn *Yoshi *Tabuu *Mega Man *Mr. Game & Watch *R.O.B. Antagonists Renegade Mechtogan Faction *Coredegon *Slycerak *Exostriker *Mandibor Chaos Army Faction *Tikal/Wiseman/Mag Mel *Chaos Pecking Order *BEN *NER Jigglypuff *Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) *Spengbab *Zombie Zelda *Banana Bomb *Dirty the Pooh *Rosy the Rascal Eggman Empire *Dr. Eggman (Modern and Classic versions) *Metal Sonic (Modern and Classic versions) *Mecha Sally V.E.G.A. (Debut) *Amy Rose *Katashi the Wolf *Tekno *Taria Vampire Avengers *Captain America (Earth-3931) *Wasp (Earth-3931) *Giant-Man (Earth-3931) *Hawkeye (Earth-3931) *Falcon (Earth-3931) *Polaris (Earth-3931) League of Villains *Dr. Doom *Abomination *M.O.D.O.K. *Ganondorf *Patient Zero *King K. Rool *Ridley *Dr. Neo Cortex *Ripto *Dr. Wily *Frieza *Cell *Giovanni *Broly *Orochimaru *Azula *Tobi *Smithy *Vilgax *Aggregor Bakugan Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Drago) used by Dan *Haos Reptak used by Dan *Haos Aranaut *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Razenoid *Darkus Infinity Helios (Clone) *Darkus Mutant Elfin *Pyrus Bolcanon *Aquos Krakenoid *Darkus Smasheon *Ventus Spyron *Haos Krowll *Subterra Vertexx Heroes of the World *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Drago) used by the Dark Heroes of Legend *Haos Reptak used by the Dark Heroes of Legend *Aquos Preyas *Aquos Minx Elfin *Aquos Akwimos *Aquos Infinity Trister *Aquos Radizen *Subterra Roxtor *Ventus Master Ingram *Ventus Hawktor *Ventus Taylean *Ventus Jaakor *Darkus Skytruss *Darkus Orbeum *Subterra Rex Vulcan *Darkus Infinity Helios (Original) *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Aquos Phosphos *Haos Contestir *Subterra Avior *Ventus Plitheon Antagonists Nonet Bakugan *Darkus Betadron *Darkus Kodokor *Darkus Mutabrid *Pyrus Spatterix *Subterra Stronk *Aquos Balista *Ventus Worton *Haos Tremblar Chaos Bakugan *Darkus Cyclone Percival (thousands) *Ventus Flash Ingram (thousands) *Subterra Iron Dragonoid (thousands) Battle Gear Seen Dark Heroes of Legend *Silver Battle Crusher *Silver Boomix Heroes of the World *Gold Gigarth *Silver Swayther *Silver Terrorcrest *Gold Spartablaster *Silver Lashor *Silver Vilantor Gear BakuNano Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Silver Bombaplode *Gold Sonicanon (x2) *Gold Hyper Pulsor *Silver Jamsaber *Gold Aeroblaze *Gold Daftorix *Gold Slicerix *Silver Orehammer Heroes of the World *Silver Crosstriker *Gold Hammermor *Silver Bombaplode Antagonists *Copper Shoxrox (thousands) *Silver Spearax (thousands) Mobile Assaults Seen Dark Heroes of Legend *Rapilator *Zoompha *Cannonfury Heroes of the World *Cannonfury *Zoompha Battle Suits Seen All *Combustoid *Clawbruk *Fortatron Protagonists Only *Defendtrix *Doomtronic *Blasterate Bakugan Combinations Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak) with Dan *Aquos/Haos Mutant Krakenoid (BakuMutation of Krakenoid and Krowll) *Haos/Aquos Mutant Krowll (BakuMutation of Krowll and Krakenoid) Heroes of the World *Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak with the Dark Heroes of Legend *Aquos/Subterra Betakor (BakuFusion of Radizen and Roxtor) *Ventus/Darkus Magmafury (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum) Antagonists *Darkus Gliderak (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid) *Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (BakuFusion of Spatterix and Stronk) *Aquos/Ventus Volkaos (BakuFusion of Balista and Worton) Mechtogan Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Darkus Slynix *Pyrus Deezall *Aquos Venexus *Darkus Smasheon *Ventus Braxion *Haos Miserak *Subterra Rockfist Heroes of the World *Aquos Accelerak *Aquos Flytris *Ventus Silent Strike *Ventus Thorak *Darkus Slynix Antagonists Renegade Mechtogan Faction (also major antagonists in this arc) *Darkus Coredegon *Pyrus Slycerak *Haos Exostriker *Aquos Mandibor Mechtogan Titans Seen Dark Heroes of Legend *Aquos Venexus Titan Heroes of the World *Ventus Faser Titan Mechtogan Combinations Seen *Aquos/Ventus Duomechtra (Combination of Flytris and Thorak) Mechtogan Destroyers Seen Dark Heroes of Legend & Heroes of the World *Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer Antagonists *Darkus/Pyrus/Haos/Aquos Mechtavius Destroyer Trivia *This is the second arc to be named Fight to the Finish. *It appears that Uka Uka is truly dead, as he is not a major antagonist in this arc. *This arc has the biggest amount of characters. Category:Story Arcs